Conan and the Murderer
by tito123
Summary: This happens in the restuarant when Ran, Conan and Kogoro are dining with two tennis players. Conan then discovers the murderer who knew his identity. The murderer wants a exchange which is to... Please R & R!
1. The departure

Disclaimer: This story is fiction and is of my own production.

All the characters in the story are fiction.

This is my first attempt to write a suspense story so please enjoy!

"What? Ran neichan, you are going to Osaka?" Conan looked bemusedly at Ran.

"Yes. I will be going to the Osaka University to study next month." Ran replied as she continued to pack her clothes.

"But…why?"

"Because I am given a chance to. You will understand that when you grow up, Conan-kun."

_I am 18 and yet I don't understand. Women are women. Getting to know a woman's heart is tougher than solving the most mysterious case in the world. _Conan thought.

"When I am away, you've to help me look after my father. Don't let him drink or smoke too much. Ok, Conan-kun?"

"Un. Ran neichan, what about Shinichi?"

"He will be fine. He did not think about me when he left as well." Ran murmured to herself.

Conan stared at Ran without saying anything. He knew he had no right to stop her from leaving.

The next day, Conan met Haibara on the way to school. It was a refreshing spring morning.

Conan blurted out, "Haibara, I feel like telling Ran about my real identity."

"Are you nuts?" Haibara reprimanded.

"I know you will disagree but I cannot keep it from her anymore."

"Why? Don't tell me she'd already found out?"

"No, she doesn't know. But it is just that Ran is leaving for Osaka University soon and maybe I will not get to see her for a long, long time. So, I feel that it is better for me to tell her now."

"You just do not want her to leave, right?"

There was a silence.

Haibara continued, "If you choose to tell her, I will have no objection. Even if she believes in your story, but she will still be upset that you had been keeping this from her for a long time."

"Maybe you're right," Conan said with a sigh, "she should not know this."

Haibara glanced at Conan and smiled secretly to herself. _Lucky _was the only word in my mind.

It was a week after Ran told Conan that she was leaving. Ran's father was invited to a tennis final match by the organizer.

"I can't stand tennis! What's so nice about two men hitting the balls around with those mosquitos' bats?" Kogoro remarked.

_You won't say that if this is the female final. _Conan thought.

"I bet all these 5000 people in the stands are invited. Right, Ran?" Kogoro asked.

Ran was not bothered by her father's remarks. She was completely into the game. "Wow, Suzuki-san is so cool. Look at the way he hit the ball, father."

"Which one is Suzuki?" Kogoro asked as he hastily flipped the booklet.

"He is the one on your left hand side, Mouri-san." Someone spoke from behind.

"Who are you?" Kogoro questioned as he turned around. He was a young man, around his mid-20s.

"I am Seiji Ishi. Suzuki is my younger brother."

"Really?" Ran exclaimed. "No wonder you look so charming as well."

"Stop praising me." He said as he turned his blushed face away.

"Seiji oni-chan, are you a tennis player as well?" Conan asked.

"Yes, I am. But I am certainly not as good as Suzuki."

"That's why you always try to harm him, right?" A man asked. He was around his forties and had a pair of small eyes.

"Uncle, why must you keep on saying about that case? That was just an accident."

"You BETTER not deny it or else I will…" He paused for a while as if he suddenly noticed the three of them listening to their conversation. Abruptly, he stared awkwardly into Kogoro's eyes.

"Oh, he is my uncle, Kimura Ishi. We've been talking for such a long while and yet I still do not know how to address you. May I know your name?" Seiji requested earnestly as his eyes continued to focus on Ran.

"I am Mouri Ran."

"Oh, Ran, can I address you as Ran? Do you wish to have dinner with me tonight?"

Kimura looked stunned when he heard that. "Mouri, so he is the famous Mouri Kogoro?" he muttered to himself.

Conan observed Kimura's actions. _This man looked familiar. _He tried to recall.

"Father, is it ok?" Ran asked.

"Of course not!" Kogoro and Conan answered unanimously.

"You can join as well if you want." Seiji replied reluctantly.

During the dinner, Seiji and the tennis player, Suzuki, played the host in an expensive restaurant as they talked about their own victories, defeats and dreams. It was nothing that Kogoro and Conan understood but they chose to wait for the dinner to end.

2 hours later, Kogoro interrupted the conversation. "Sorry, my wife is waiting at home and I have to come back now. Oh, Ran as well."

_Your wife is waiting at home?_ Conan thought.

"Well, I guess I will have to stop now." Seiji said. "But will you mind if you wait for Suzuki to come back from the toilet before leaving?"

"Ok. Sure." Ran answered.

Half an hour later, Suzuki still had not returned yet. "I think I better go to the toilet as well." Seiji said.

"Seiji oni-chan, I want to go with you." Conan said in his usual detective voice.

As they entered the toilet, they saw blood flowing out of one of the cubical. Conan dashed into it and saw Suzuki lying there in a pool of blood.

"Ahhhh!" Seiji exclaimed.

"Call the police and Uncle Kogoro! Now!" Conan instructed.

Half an hour later, Officer Megumi and Takagi arrived. They discovered a blood note (or the death note) that the victim supposedly wrote before his death. It was written as followed: Ran, good bye! You don't have to come back if you don't want. I will be there for you.

This was neither a death message nor a threaten note. Why was Ran involved in the case?

Megumi started the case like usual by asking Seiji, "Why are you here with Mouri Kogoro?"

"I was watching a tennis match behind their seats and I wanted to invite Ran for a dinner so that she could meet Suzuki. However, Mouri-san and this boy wanted to come and so I allowed them as well." Seiji explained clearly.

"Seiji oni-chan, why did your uncle, Kimura Ishi-san, say you harmed Suzuki?" Conan asked.

"You harmed Suzuki?" Megumi questioned eagerly.

"No, no. It was not like this. Suzuki and I once played double together. He was referring to the incident that I swung my bat and accidentally hit Suzuki's left arm. It was quite a big impact and he could not play for one whole year." Seiji clarified.

"He was a left-handed?" Takagi asked.

"Yes. He was a left-handed but after that incident, his left arm did not recover and he had to switch to right hand." Seiji answered.

"So if he still played with his left hand, he might be a better player now?" Ran asked.

"Yes, I suppose so." Seiji replied.

"I know who the murderer was, Officer Megumi." Mouri said confidently.

"Who?" Officer Megumi asked.

"He is…Seiji Ishi! You were jealous of Suzuki because his left hand was very powerful and you tried to harm him by injuring his arm. However, you did not know that Suzuki was able to play with both arms. When he switched to his right arm, he was still better than you. So, you felt humiliated and angry. Hence, you killed him. Right?"

"No, no such thing!" Seiji denied.

"Uncle Mouri, I think you are wrong." Conan said. "If Seiji oni-chan is the murderer, how did he know that Ran is leaving? Even if he is, the timing of the murder will not be right because we went to the toilet together after Suzuki-san went there for half an hour. The pool of blood should be noticed before that, right?"

"CO-INCIDENCE!" Mouri reprimanded.

_No. It is not a coincidence. Seiji Ishi should be the murderer. Now, the problem is not with the evidence. The problem is that he expressed his motive to murder Suzuki so clearly that everyone would be able to catch it. Why must he do that? Is it because he is too confident that he will not be caught? Or is it because he knew that even if he was caught, he would get away with it? _Conan thought.

"Ran neichan, did you tell Seiji oni-chan about your studies in Osaka?" Conan asked.

"No. Are you suspecting Seiji just like father?"

"No, I just want to know. That's all."

"Oh. Conan-kun, did you notice the man we met today was familiar?"

"You are talking about Kimura Ishi?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember where did we see him?"

"No. Sorry."

Conan walked away from Ran as he continued to ponder. _Seiji Ishi, Kimura Ishi, Suzuki Ishi, tennis, Ran, school, dying message… Ah! The school festival 2 years ago! That time, the tennis club invited professional tennis players and Kimura Ishi was one of them. But then, why is it that…_

Megumi asked, "Have you ever met Suzuki Ishi before this, Ran?"

"No." She replied.

"Officer Takagi, I want you to check something for me. It was Uncle Mouri who told me to do so." Conan said.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Listen carefully….."

Half an hour later, Takagi walked towards Conan. "Conan, you're right about it."

"Thank you, Officer Takagi!" Conan exclaimed.

_So I am right. _Conan thought.

Conan then dashed towards Seiji. "Seiji oni-chan, I have something to tell you."

He then led Seiji into a dark alley. It was 11pm in the night.

Seiji said, "Conan, what do you want to say?"

"Take off your fake façade now. You are the murderer of Suzuki Ishi!"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie anymore. Seiji Ishi. Or should I address you as Kimura Ishi!"


	2. The exchange

"What are you talking about, boy?" Seiji said casually.

"From the start, I knew that I had seen Ishi Kimura before. When was it? It was during the school festival a few years ago in Ran's high school. Ishi Kimura was still a professional player at that time."

"That was uncle, not me."

"He demonstrated his skills and showed off to the girls. Your biggest mistake was to leave the dying message! Seiji never knows Ran! However, you know her and the police just have to ask the students from the tennis club whether or not you had asked them about Ran."

"That's atrocious! Do you have any better proof?"

"Seiji was the one at the table before he went to settle the bills. You told Seiji to leave earlier so that you can be Seiji. After that, you killed Suzuki and came back to the table. You collected the blood and put it in a pail and when we opened the door, the pail was knocked and it dropped. This resulted in the blood on the floor. The police had already checked the pail for blood and proved that my analysis was correct."

"I thought I can show Ran how much I will miss her by doing that." Kimura said as he tore off his mask.

"Idiot! You just frighten Ran by doing so!"

"Seiji and Suzuki were two stupid players that could not play at all. Seiji was jealous of Suzuki and Suzuki hated Seiji. Their father told me to resolve the conflict between them but I could not. He even threatened to tell everyone that I love a high school girl. I found out that the only way was to kill one of them and make the other the scapegoat. By doing so, he will be upset and he will not have any good reason to say out my love for Ran!"

"Idiot! You cannot solve anything by killing! Why are you so embarrassed to say out your love for her? At least, this shows that you feel bad after doing that!"

"Maybe so…Kudo Shinichi."

"What?"

"You don't have to deny. I can see it through your expression and your actions. You are still the foolish detective and lover of Ran."

"You-"

"Why not we have an exchange?"

"What are you saying?"

"I will help you to go back to your normal form without telling anyone about it and you will not tell the police about me."

"No! This is this! That is that! You cannot put them together just like this!"

"Well then, I will tell Ran about you."

"Wait-"

"Have you changed your mind?"

"How are you going to help me?'

"I can do anything that you say."

_He knows how to disguise just like Vermouth. Should I allow him to help me? But it is against my own morale. No, now I have no time to think about this. Ran is leaving next month so I only have 3 more weeks left to become my real form and to stop her from leaving. _Conan thought.

"Ok, I agree to it. But you must confess to the crime after everything is done."

"This is not fair-"

"I will tell Ran that I am Conan as well."

"Err…well, let's discuss about this after everything is done."

"Conan-kun, where did you go?" Ran questioned.

"Just to the toilet at the other side because I cannot use this toilet." Conan answered.

"Next time, tell me before you leave."

"Ok, sorry."

One day when Conan met Haibara in school, he asked her, "Oi, Haibara, do you know of a way for me to become Shinichi?"

"Don't ask me about this. You can ask Gin." Haibara replied calmly.

"Oh, where is Gin then?"

"Are you really so desperate to become Shinichi?"

"Answer my question, please!"

"I don't know where he lives now but you can try it at night."

"Huh?"

"Somewhere that you think will have a murder or trading. Somewhere that has someone like you, a person with a strong sense of justice."

_Strong sense of justice?_ Conan pondered over these few words. _Where on earth can I find such a person?_

"Shinichi, have you found that person?" Kimura asked as he sat comfortably on the sofa at Shinichi's house.

"I have to find him but before that I need to find a person with a strong sense of justice." Conan answered.

"Then, you don't have to be troubled because I am a person with a strong sense of justice. Hahaha. By the way, your house has a nice ambience."

"Thanks for your compliment."

"But, really, I do know such a person."

"Really?"

"But I don't think that he will be the one targeted by that man. What is his name? Ah, right, Gin!"

"Where is he? Can you bring me to him?"

"It is ok for me but don't you think you should call Ran first? At least, inform her that you will be home later. His house is a whole 2 hours away from here."

"You're right. Give me a second." Conan said as he took out Conan's handphone and called her.

"Hello, is that Ran neichan?"

"Yes, Conan-kun, where are you?"

"I am playing with my friends, Genta, Ayumi-"

"When do you intend to return home?"

"Tomorrow."

"What?"

"Please, tomorrow is a Sunday. So just like this. Bye."

Conan put his phone back into his pockets and heaved a sigh of relief. _Ran, I don't have to do this anymore soon. _He thought.

"No wonder this will take 2 whole hours." Conan remarked on Kimura's slow 50km/h speed.

"No, this is going to take 3 hours." He replied.

"What?"

"Unless…unless you can give me some money to get some fuel."

"Hey, you are so-"

"What?"

"Ok never mind, here's the money."

"THANK you."

In front of Conan was a bespectacled man around his 30s. He was wearing a suit and looked very much like a politician.

"Ishi, why are you looking for me late in the night?"

"Gata, why can't I meet you?"

"Tomorrow, I am having an early meeting so I doubt I will be able to entertain you for a long time."

"No, it is only going to take a while."

"Ok, what is it about?"

Kimura glanced at Conan. Conan gave him a wink, signaling him to ask the first question.

"Have you noticed anyone spying you?" Kimura asked.

"I don't think so."

Kimura looked at Conan again and this time around, Conan had no obvious movements. This was the signal for the second question.

"Do you think you can win this election?"

"I don't know."

"What are your aims for the town?"

"I want to have more pe-"

_Say Peace._ Conan thought.

"Peanuts."

"Huh?" Conan and Kimura exclaimed together.

"Have you said this to the public?" Kimura asked.

"Not yet but I think I will say it tomorrow."

_What a hopeless politician wannabe. I should have known that a person like Ishi will not have any of those "strong sense of justice" friends._ Conan thought.

Conan said, "Uncle, can you change 'peanuts' to 'peas'? I think that tastes better."

"But I don't want to lie about my true feelings."

"But Uncle, I don't know anyone that loves peanuts."

"Really?"

"Yes, peas are more popular."

"Ah! I got it! I can change it to 'peace'! That sounds better than peas!"

_Finally you nabbed it._ Conan thought.

"Thank you, boy!"

"No problem, Uncle."

On the way home, Kimura asked Conan, "What are you doing just now?"

"I just want him to win this election. Or perhaps, be the hot favorite to win it."

"You cunning one! Are you using him to attract that Gin's attention?"

"Don't worry, I will not allow him to sacrifice his life."

"You better make sure."

The next day, the headlines on the newspaper was Gata. His politics of a peaceful city won people's respect and became the most popular politician.

"Why is it that everyone likes peace?" Kimura asked.

"Everyone is tired of fighting and afraid of death. Peace is just a genetic term against the future that they disliked."

"You sound like a politician."

"Maybe so…I want to go to Gata's place again. This time round, I want to watch over him."

"I should go along as well, right?"

"Gin should be interested in this."

"Do you need to inform Ran?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why do you always forget about her?"

"Because I am too busy."

"That's just an excuse."

"Excuse?"

………………………………..


	3. Conan's real plan END

After that, Conan stayed at Gata's house almost every day. He often thought, "Is my bait not attractive enough to their liking? No, I shouldn't be doing this. What if Gin kills Gata? Gata is just part of my plan, he cannot die…"

2 weeks before Ran left, this happened. Gata was asleep at that time when two suspicious looking men in black were loitering near his house. Conan's first thought was "Gin".

Conan immediately sprung up from his sit and sprinted gingerly towards the deserted stretch of road. As he approached them, he recognized their faces. His guess was correct.

Conan's heart pumped with the rhythm of the engine as fear overshot his excitement.

Gin lighted up a cigarette and said unhappily, "I don't understand why Boss instructed us to kill that stupid fellow."

"Big Brother, we have no choice but to follow his instructions. Anyway, one more dead is better than one more alive, right?" Vodka assured as he took the lighter from Gin.

"That's true."

Then, with Gin leading the way, they set off. Conan followed behind as he took the voice-changer from his pocket.

"Who are you looking for?" Conan asked in Gata's voice.

"Gata?" Gin questioned doubtfully as he turned his head around.

"Are you looking for me?"

"Since you're here, I shan't deny that."

"Are you one of my supporters out there?"

"Yes, I am one of those people who love your slogan of peace and now, I have a present for you."

"What's it?" Conan asked confidently as he tried to hide his fear.

"Well, it is this!" Gin bellowed as he dashed towards the huge pillar that Conan was hiding behind. When he was about to pull the trigger, he saw Conan. Astonished, his gun fell to the marbled floor.

"Boy, what are you doing?" Gin questioned as he bended his body to pick up his beloved gun.

"Uncle, I am just testing this new device. Oh yes, who were you actually looking for? Ah, is that a real gun?" Conan said in a lilt voice as he pointed at the gun with his index finger.

"Boy, this is not a place for you to play. You should be at home sleeping at this hour."

"Uncle, can I touch that…gun?"

"I warn you not to make me angry or else…"

"What is it, uncle? Are you going to shoot me with that gun?"

"Are you challenging me?" Gin said threateningly as he clenched his right fist. He pointed the gun straight at Conan's face. "Do not force me to pull this trigger!" Gin shouted as he stomped off with Vodka following closely behind him.

"Excuse me, sir. May I have a look at that weapon?" a security guard asked sternly yet politely.

Bang! The security guard fell onto the ground lifelessly with blood flowing out from his head. Conan ran hurriedly towards Gin, trying to halt him.

"Uncle, please stop. Do you know the device that I was testing out just now?"

"No idea," Gin replied without much thought.

"Are you interested to know what it is?"

"No."

"I will tell you then. It is a newly invented tiny video camera that is smaller than a child's palm."

Gin's eyes widened. He asked, "You didn't take down what happened just now, did you?"

"I did."

"Idiot, you are digging your own grave," Gin remarked as he took out his gun again.

"Uncle, wait. Do you know where the camera is now?"

"With you, of course."

"You're wrong. I had already sent that video to one of my friends who will pass it to the police if anything bad happens to me. Stop this lame game right now, Gin!"

"You're no ordinary kid. Who are you?"

"You should remember my name, right?"

"Eh?"

"Oh, maybe you'd forgotten it because you had harmed too many people. I shall help you to remember it. Do you remember a high school boy whom you almost killed a few years ago?"

"High school boy? Don't tell me you're referring to Kudo Shinichi?"

"Precisely."

"Ha ha, what happened to you? Now, right in front of me is a curious, annoying young boy."

"Do you remember feeding me with that drug of yours? Now, I want to use that video in exchange for the antidote!"

"What if there is no antidote?"

"I…" _I can't say that it was Haibara who told me that. He will harm her. _Conan thought.

"It just happened that there was no antidote for this."

"If that is the case, I will hand the video tape to the police."

"Ok, I lost. Kudo Shinichi, follow me."

Gin leaded the way to his black Porsche and cruised off to the place that had the antidote. Conan smiled to himself and thought, "_I won. Ran, wait for me. I will not let you go._"

Finally, they reached the destination. It was a dilapidated white building located in a deserted countryside. Gin ordered Conan to stay in the car while he fetched the antidote.

About fifteen minutes later, Gin came back with a bottle in his hand. "Here, this is the antidote," he said in an unpleased tone.

"Thanks."

"You must delete that video or else I will kill you."

"I know it. See this." Conan showed Gin the video of his killing and then clicked on the delete button.

"Kudo Shinichi, I really admire you for using this trick without any fear of death."

Conan was not listening. He had wandered off in his own thoughts.

Next morning, there was a knock on the door in Ran's house. Ran opened the door and saw a rose on the floor with a note attached to it. It read as followed: Ran, sorry, I was not here when you were laughing, crying or shouting. Believe me, it was not my fault that I was away. I begged you to forgive me and forget about the Osaka University. I know I have no right to stop you but I can't prevent myself from doing so because I love you too much. Sign off, Kudo Shinichi.

Ran smiled to herself. "Shinichi, are you here? Shinichi?"

"Ran," Shinichi called out from the corridor. Ran then dropped the card and ran towards him. Shinichi placed his hands around her shoulders and hugged her. "Sorry for making you wait for me," he whispered into her ears.

"I am not going anywhere, Shinichi. I am not leaving…without you," Ran murmured as she cried.

After persuading Ran to stay, Shinichi went to Professor Agasa's house and look for Haibara. Professor Agasa was bemused to see him and congratulated him for his success in getting back into his original form. Delighted, he strolled towards Haibara's room. He then narrated the whole process to Haibara and apologised for his failure to get an antidote for her.

"Never mind, Kudo", she said in a tone filled with hope, "I prefer to stay as it is now. You can get back what you have lost but I cannot get back the only sister whom I lost."

"I will visit you as often as I could," Shinichi reassured her.

Late in the evening, Shinichi went to the graveyard himself. Carrying a bunch of flowers, he headed for the grave next to a huge tree. He placed the flowers down and bowed. There was no sign of dust or weeds on the marbled grave. Shinichi whispered, "Thank you very much, Kimura Ishi."

A day before Gin arrived; Kimura asked Conan, "What can I do for you, boy? There is not much time left."

"I don't know."

"Why not like this: when Gin arrived, you will confront him and bait him to take out the gun. Taking out or not taking out is not important. Anyway, after that, I will act as a security guard and order him to take out the gun."

"No, he will kill you!"

"I don't mind."

"But I do-"

"Anyway, if you hand me over to the police, I will be hanged for murder as well, right? I know you are a good boy and I want Ran to have absolute happiness. Do you understand? This is the only way."

"I can't do that."

"You have to. Can you think of any other plans?"

Conan shook his head.

……….

THE END

**I hope you will like the story ending and please R & R. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
